


She Will Be Loved

by Youngreektragedy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngreektragedy/pseuds/Youngreektragedy
Summary: I just wanna have fun..right?





	She Will Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I was in my sad boi hours also this was inspired by Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved"

'Beauty queen of only eighteen she had some trouble with herself'

“I just want to leave and go far away from here as possible and never come back.”

I was just a liability. Just another problem added along to someone's list of problems. I just wanted to see the world. 

You let out a whimper.

Have fun, be different...be free. But free will is just an illusion right? I never asked to be here, never asked to get into the situations I get into never asked to be the laughing stock, never asked to be the disappointment. I never asked for this life. It’s not like your given a how - to book to deal with every situation.

**

' It’s not always rainbows and butterflies, It’s compromise.'

“All I ever wanted was to prove everyone wrong that I could be the best and not be a disappointment, … But at a certain point you just give up right?”

I just wanted to go to college do something with my life be famous. Drive into the sunset, have the roof down and the Vegas lights shining back at you, on the road going to new places. We could practically live in our car. 

You let out a chuckle that turned into a low choked sob.

Have corduroy dreams, The Notebook or La La Land love affair. The perfect boy.

'I know where you hide alone in your car'

“I just wanna have fun, ‘Girls just wanna have fun’ right?”

I say the perfect boy because that man that could be the boy that could at least give me part of the childhood I never had. Go on top of a ferris wheel and kiss like teenagers, get ice cream and walk around Coney island and probably share. Buy me a big fluffy teddy bear that I would sleep with every night. Cuddle on the couch and watch movies and fall asleep on his chest. And wake up the next day and know that it wasn't a dream. 

You smiled.

Cook and throw food at each other in our small Brooklyn apartment that is honestly too big for him. But that's never gonna happen. 

**

'Look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile'

“If I do leave just don't ever come looking for me”

No one wants me like I said, no one had the decency to at least care about me. So if I left one day and never came back it wouldn't matter. Run away have that ‘apple pie life’ I just want to be me. I guess I'm just not good at goodbyes.

**

'I know that goodbye means nothing at all comes back and makes me catch her every time she, falls'

“Me and you against the world, forever”

In all entity I guess this just sum up the fact that I just want to run away and someone to run away with have fun and adventure. The boy and the girl against the world, the two over-sized kids. Bonnie and Clyde. Because that's all I ever tried to look for in life was Fun.

'And she will be loved, and she will be loved'

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or I steal your memes also I'm sorry I don't know how to italicize on here yet so bare w/ me


End file.
